


Our Boyfriend's Flat

by round_robin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Relationships, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I tell Mary we don’t need a pet. Not with you around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Boyfriend's Flat

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to post this a few days ago, but my internet went out and I had to get going for work. Then, the next day my computer had another problem and I actually had to take it into the shop. It was a saga. Long story short: I had all sorts of nice notes about this fic when I first tried to post it, but I can't remember them now, so this is what you get.
> 
> I don't know the timing on this or where it would fit. I just really like the idea of John and Mary being married, but John has a sexual relationship with Sherlock and Mary has a really close, kind of undefined relationship with Sherlock, and they're all blissfully happy like that. Also, today is apparently the day for run on sentences.
> 
> Not beta'd or Brit picked, and my S key is sticky so typos happen. If you see a typo, include it along with your comment and it'll be caught and shot.

John had just opened the paper when he found himself with a lap-full of consulting detective.

“As soon as I’m busy, you go demanding attention,” he said. “I tell Mary we don’t need a pet. Not with you around.”

“I’m not _around_ ,” Sherlock said, plucking the paper from John’s hands and unceremoniously dropping it on the floor. “I don’t go to your flat and lounge about. Only here.”

“That’s because you shed all over our nice, new furniture.”

John’s fingers moved down to grip the bulge in Sherlock’s pajama bottoms. Like the feline he refused to admit he resembled, Sherlock arched up into the touch. His hips lifted clear off John’s lap and his elbows braced back on the arm of the chair.

“Bit dramatic.” John said conversationally. “I’m barely touching you. Or have we been neglecting you lately?” He let his fingers slide over the bulge a few more times before untying the drawstring of Sherlock’s pajamas and sliding them down his legs.

“With the baby on the w-way,” Sherlock absolutely did not stammer as John’s hands rubbed up and down his now bare legs. “Mary needs you more. I understand.”

“Still.”

John didn’t say another word. Having rid Sherlock of his pajama bottoms, only his tatty t-shirt and blue silk dressing gown remained. He wrapped his fingers around Sherlock’s cock. His other hand continued caressing the endless expanse of leg.

After a few moments of touching, he urged Sherlock to straddle his lap. With both legs planted outside John’s hips, he had room to unzip John’s flies for him.

“Not too much,” John cautioned. “Of you’ll rush the ending.”

He reached down under the cushion and pulled out their bottle of lube. John thought of it as “the flat bottle,” as opposed to the one kept in the bedroom. Sherlock, however, knew it to be “the bottle of lube nearest John’s chair.” He had several strewn about the flat, including two in the bathroom, three in the kitchen, and… three, four… five in the sitting room. When their sex lives were a bit more active, he liked to be prepared.

John lifted his hips to slide his trousers and pants down. Sherlock grabbed for John’s cock, his hands impeding John’s efforts to reach back and prepare Sherlock.

With his clean hand, John pinned Sherlock’s wrists together and lifted them up and away. Now he was free to reach for Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock hissed when lubed fingers slid across his skin, circling the little opening and coaxing the muscle to relax.

“Please John,” he moaned.

But John made him wait. Through one finger, and then two. When Sherlock was humping the air, his hands straining half-heartedly in John’s soft but firm grip, only then did John let go. He poured more lube into his hand and slicked his cock.

Scooting forwards in the chair, he motioned for Sherlock to wrap his legs around his back. He circled one around behind Sherlock, the other hand going to his cock. John started to stroke and they rocked together, easily falling into a rhythm.

Soft moans and little wet sounds filled the air of 221B. They went along steadily until one little rub of John’s finger over the head made Sherlock gasp. John did it again and Sherlock gasped louder, and louder until his back arched and he shot all over John’s hand. The hot, tight spasms of Sherlock’s body pulled John over as well. He gave one good thrust before collapsing back into the chair.

Sherlock cleaned John’s sticky hand with his discarded pajama bottoms, then leaned forward and buried his face in John’s neck. Once again, John’s arms came up around him, fingers locking together at the small of his back.

The door creaked open a moment later and John felt a wind-chilled hand stroke his cheek. He smiled into Sherlock’s curls and offered a hand to Mary. He felt her lips against his fingers.

“I see you two had a nice afternoon.” she said.

“Mmm, yes.” John hummed. “Do you need help bringing the shopping up?”

“No, she doesn’t,” Sherlock mumbled. “If she needed help, she would’ve called from downstairs rather than hike the stairs first. Also, she was shopping for me. Thus the load will be light. No more than… two bags.” he announced. “So there is no reason to interrupt our afterglow.”

“You,” John grunted as he stood up and lifted them both out of the chair. “Are insufferable.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek and lowered Sherlock into his own chair. John’s spent cock slipped out and they both moaned.

Standing up, John zipped himself away and turned back to Mary. “ _I_ will help my wife put away our boyfriend’s shopping.” With that, John walked into the kitchen.

Before she joined him, Mary gave Sherlock a kiss. “A few more weeks now and you’ll be competing for attention.” She smiled.

“And I shall be losing.” Sherlock said.

“Oh, never,” Mary said. “There’s always enough to go around.” She kissed Sherlock again, then went to join John.

Sherlock stretched out and yawned. Time for a nap, he thought.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I did carry the joke comparing Sherlock to a cat.


End file.
